The Meaning in the Song
by twilitbones
Summary: I watched the season finale and I had to write a one shot about the song from the end of the episode. I also don't own Adele or the song "To Make you feel my Love" contains spoilers if you havent seen the finale. Slight Change. Please review.


**I don't own Bones, I know I have 206 in my body, but the Bones from Fox isn't mine.**

**I watched the season finale and I had to write a one shot about the song from the end of the episode. I also don't own Adele or the song "To Make you feel my Love"**

The Meaning in the Song

Booth was both shocked, and overjoyed by the news of the baby. His baby, his child was growing inside Temperance, and after she fell asleep in his arms, he began to reminisce about how this wonderful journey began. This journey called Bones. His one true love.

He remembered the day they met, she was lecturing and he was looking for help on a case. He thought it was fate that brought them together, but she didn't believe. But, even then, he knew. He knew she would one day be his. He felt an underlying pull toward her, a strange attraction that drew him to her side. He felt a need to hold her, and never let her go. He stood in the shadows for a moment, watching her.

As she spoke, seemingly so confidently, he knew, that deep inside she had a vulnerability that no one saw. Nevertheless, he could see it, because he always could read people. He always knew.

When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love <p>

He remembered the day she found her mother's bones, and seeing the pain in her eyes. He wanted to hold her forever and never let her go, but he knew her walls were too high, and he held back, and waited. Even the fortune cookie agreed, with its obscure message "The one you see will be your future."

However, a few days later, when her world came crashing down, he was there. And as she turned to him and he pulled her into his arms, he again knew. He knew that she was his destiny, his forever.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<p>

Then he messed up. He was tired of waiting. He was so tired, so he thought if he gave her a little nudge; she would see his point of view. Therefore, he tried to tell her how he felt. To tell her that he wanted to be with her forever, that he knew from that first meeting that she was his, but she ran. The look on her face that night devastated him, and he thought it was hopeless, that he could never have her, never hold her, and never be with her forever, so he ran too. He ran as far away as he could, and hid in the war. Thinking he would wait her out, that she would miss him, but he was wrong. He never heard from her in months, he needed someone to comfort him, and she was there.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong<p>

His biggest regret. The one thing that would torment him forever, and to make it worse, she came back with him. But, when he saw her, he knew that it could only be her, and he realized what a mistake he made. But how could he fix it? How?

I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love<p>

Then his worst nightmare came true; and she came to him, and he knew what it was to feel regret. Regret for hurting her. Regret for not waiting. Regret for everything, and he knew he would make this right. He would find a way back to her, because he realized he would rather be alone than without her. He watched her many times, one time, from the window at the diner while she listened to the shell with her Dad. He tried to tell her one night when he hinted that there was only one you love the most, but he didn't think she understood.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret<br>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet<p>

But, then it happened, the fates were finally on his side, and she came to him. That night she came to his bed. What began as comfort became his destiny. That night while he held her in his arms, he knew that this was his moment. This was his time. His chance to make it right. As he held her while she cried, all the walls came crashing down. Then all his anger disappeared, and everything was new again. He kissed the top of her head while she slept, and held her close. Vowing never to let her go again.

For three weeks, he stayed with her, staying together constantly, telling her his dreams for the future, and listening to hers; talking about children, and families. Then, one night when he knew, it was right, he took her to his bed, and together, he showed her how to break the laws of physics. He never knew it could feel this way, and he knew this was what he wanted forever. She was his forever, and when he didn't think he could be any happier, she announced the news. She said they were having a baby. A child of their own. A child to love. He remembered Andy, and how she took to motherhood so easily, and he knew this was their future together.

He pulled her a little closer in the bed, as a tear fell onto the pillow. A tear of happiness, a tear of forever.

I could make you happy make your dreams come true  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
>To make you feel my love<p> 


End file.
